Lijst van pausen
thumb|right|250px|De huidige paus [[Paus Benedictus XVI|Benedictus XVI]] Dit is een chronologische lijst van de pausen van de Katholieke Kerk. Problemen met de lijst Titulatuur De eerste bisschop van Rome die zichzelf paus noemde was Siricius (384-399). Ook zijn voorgangers worden met terugwerkende kracht echter doorgaans als paus aangeduid. Paus en tegenpaus Al sinds de derde eeuw kwam het geregeld voor dat er meerdere pausen tegelijk waren. In deze gevallen erkent de kerk een van de pausen als rechtmatig en reduceert de andere daarmee tot tegenpaus. In veel gevallen is echter niet eenduidig vast te stellen of een paus al dan niet rechtmatig was. Sommige pausen die in hun eigen tijd als rechtmatig golden, worden thans als tegenpaus beschouwd of om andere redenen niet meer meegerekend: zo heeft het Vaticaan nog in 1961 "Stefanus (II)" uit de lijst geschrapt. Nummering Door deze problematiek treden er in de nummering van de pausen verschillende onregelmatigheden op. Door het schrappen van Stefanus (II) moesten al zijn latere naamgenoten worden omgenummerd. In deze lijst worden ze genoemd met hun nieuwe nummer en tussen haakjes het oude nummer: Stefanus III (IV). Hetzelfde geldt voor de latere naamgenoten van Felix II, die thans als tegenpaus geldt: Felix III (IV) enz. De tegenpausen Alexander V en Johannes XVI worden in de nummering meegerekend. Daarom zijn er geen "legitieme" pausen van deze namen en gaat men dus van Alexander IV naar Alexander VI en van Johannes XV naar Johannes XVII. Een paus of tegenpaus Johannes XX bestaat door verwarring met de telling zelfs helemaal niet. Een ander probleem is verwarring van namen door het overschrijven van documenten. Zo kwam vroeger op lijsten een paus Donus II voor. Deze vermelding was echter het gevolg van verwarring van de naam "Donus" met de titel "dominus" (heer). In werkelijkheid was er maar één paus Donus. Het ontbreken van Martinus II en Martinus III op de lijst, die van Martinus I naar Martinus IV gaat, is te wijten aan verwarring met de naam Marinus. Van Marinus I en Marinus II nam men ooit aan dat ze ook Martinus heetten. Een geval apart is pausin Johanna, van wie men aanneemt dat ze nooit heeft bestaan en daarom hier noch als paus noch als tegenpaus is opgenomen. Namen Pausen bleven de eerste eeuwen ook na hun wijding hun doopnaam gebruiken. De eerste paus die zijn naam veranderde was, voor zover bekend, Johannes II (533-535). Hij heette eigenlijk Mercurius, maar de verwijzing naar de heidense god Mercurius werd ongepast geacht. Uit soortgelijke motieven handelden Johannes XII (955-964), eigenlijk Octavianus, en Johannes XIV (983–984), eigenlijk Petrus. Vanaf Gregorius V (996-999) en Silvester II (999-1003), die beide een Germaanse naam hadden, werd het gebruikelijk dat pausen bij hun wijding een nieuwe naam aannamen. De laatste paus die zijn doopnaam behield was Adrianus VI (1522-1523), die Adriaan heette. Na paus Lando (913-914) koos geen enkele paus een naam die niet door minstens één paus eerder was gedragen. Min of meer een uitzondering betrof Johannes Paulus I (1978), die twee eerder gebruikte namen combineerde. De pauselijke namen worden in de meeste Europese talen vertaald indien er een plaatselijk equivalent bestaat. Zo heten de pausen genaamd Gregorius in het Engels Gregory, in het Duits Gregor, in het Frans Grégoire en in het Tsjechisch Řehoř. In veel niet-westerse talen worden de namen uit een andere taal gebruikt, zoals de Franse vormen in het Turks en de Spaanse in het Tagalog. In het Nederlands worden in tegenstelling tot in de andere Germaanse talen vrijwel uitsluitend de Latijnse namen gebruikt. Nederlandse vormen als Gregoor (Gregorius), Urbaan (Urbanus), Steven (Stephanus), Bonifaas (Bonifatius) enz. zijn in de negentiende eeuw in onbruik geraakt (zie lijst van Nederlandse namen van pausen). Als werkelijk vernederlandste naam is thans alleen Nicolaas (Nicolaus) nog gangbaar. Voorts spelt men in het Nederlands doorgaans Johannes, Adrianus en Celestinus in plaats van Ioannes, Hadrianus en Coelestinus en vervangt men ph door f'', zoals in ''Stefanus voor Stephanus. Ook in het Latijn komen echter variaties voor. Zo heetten de eerste drie pausen die nu Sixtus worden genoemd Xystus. Andere voorbeelden van variatie zijn Cono/Conon, Cletus/Anacletus en Deusdedit/Adeodatus. Daarnaast zijn er spellingsvariaties als Bonifatius/Bonifacius en Silvester/Sylvester. Zie voor specifieke naamgevingsproblemen de opmerkingen bij de desbetreffende pausen. Statistiek * In totaal 307 pausen, van wie: ** 265 door de Katholieke Kerk erkende, ** 32 tegenpausen in Rome, 2 in Pisa en 5 in Avignon, ** 3 wier legitimiteit omstreden is. * De meest voorkomende naam is Johannes (26 maal tot XXIII en tweemaal in de combinatie Johannes Paulus), waarbij VIII en XXIII dubbel voorkomen (rechtmatige en tegenpaus), XVI slechts door een tegenpaus werd gevoerd en XX niet voorkomt. De tweede plaats delen de namen Gregorius en Benedictus (beide 18 maal tot XVI), gevolgd door Clemens (17 maal tot XIV) op de derde plaats. * Het kortste pontificaat was dat van Urbanus VII, met twaalf dagen in 1590. Tot het schrappen van Stefanus (II) in 1961 gold diens pontificaat met drie dagen als kortste. * Het langste pontificaat was dat van Petrus, die volgens de historische bronnen 34 of 37 jaar heeft geregeerd. Mensen die Petrus niet als paus meerekenen beschouwen het pontificaat van Pius IX, met 31 jaar, 7 maanden en 23 dagen van 1846 tot 1878, als langste. Lijst van pausen Heilig verklaarde pausen zijn gemarkeerd met "(H)", zalig verklaarde met "(Z)". 33 tot 384 384 tot 1054 1055 tot 1417 Sinds 1417 Zie ook * Lijst van Nederlandse namen van pausen * Lijst van pausen naar rangnummer * Lijst van tegenpausen Pausen Pausen af:Lys van pouse an:Lista de papas ast:Llista de papes be:Папы рымскія be-x-old:Сьпіс рымскіх папаў bg:Списък на папи br:Roll ar bibion ca:Llista de papes de Roma cs:Seznam papežů cy:Rhestr Pabau da:Paverækken de:Liste der Päpste el:Κατάλογος Παπών en:List of popes eo:Listo de papoj es:Anexo:Papas et:Paavstide loend eu:Aita Santuen zerrenda fa:فهرست پاپ‌های کلیسای کاتولیک روم fi:Luettelo paaveista fr:Liste des papes fy:List fan pausen gl:Lista de papas he:אפיפיורים hr:Popis papa hu:Pápák listája id:Daftar Paus Gereja Katolik Roma ilo:Listaan dagiti Papa io:Listo di la papi is:Listi yfir páfa it:Elenco dei papi ja:ローマ教皇の一覧 jv:Daftar Paus ka:რომის პაპების სია ko:교황 목록 kw:Rol a Babow an Eglos Katholik Romanek la:Index paparum lb:Lëscht vun de kathoulesche Peepst lt:Sąrašas:Popiežiai lv:Romas pāvestu hronoloģisks uzskaitījums ml:മാർപ്പാപ്പാമാരുടെ പട്ടിക nap:Elenco d%27%27e Pape nn:Pave#Liste over pavar no:Liste over paver nrm:Liste des papes catholiques oc:Lista dels papas pl:Poczet papieży pt:Anexo:Lista dos papas ro:Listă de papi ru:Список римских пап и антипап scn:Lista di Papi sco:List o papes sh:Popis papa Rimokatoličke crkve simple:List of popes sk:Zoznam pápežov sl:Seznam papežev sq:Lista e Papëve sr:Списак папа sv:Lista över påvar sw:Orodha ya mapapa th:พระสันตะปาปา#รายพระนามสมเด็จพระสันตะปาปา tl:Tala ng mga papa tr:Papalar listesi uk:Список римських пап ur:پاپاۓ روم کی فہرست vec:Elenco dei Papi vi:Danh sách giáo hoàng zh:教宗列表